Beyond Lies
by xin79
Summary: Will and Diane have an eight year old secret that is threatening to unravel. How will they handle it and can they survive it together?
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Hi everyone, this is my first time writing for this show. I can't seem to just let go of Will and I was a bit disappointed with how they ended the Will and Diane relationship on the show. This story is set a year after Alicia and Cary left the firm. Kurt is not included in this coz I can't do that to my McHart. Those in Italics are flashbacks and normal ones are for the present. I'm still trying to figure my way out with this story so bare with me. And, Kalinda will play a role in later chapter's coz I just love her relationship with Will and I'm determined to do it justice. Enjoy and let me know. Maxine**

"_I looked at her holding him in his arms and I thought to myself, I could do that."_

"_Kids?"_

_I just nodded. Kalinda looked at me, trying to process the whole situation. She took the glass in front of her, starred at it for a while before taking a gulp. I watched her put the glass down._

"_So? Are you?" She asked carefully looking straight into my eyes; trying to see if I was serious. There was no point in denying it so I nodded._

* * *

"It looks beautiful on you." He said as he reached for the diamond necklace on her neck. He touched the stone, feeling it coldness in contrast to the warmth of her skin. He was dangerously close to her and if anyone who knew them happened to be in this restaurant as well, that would probably escalate the already growing rumor mill, not that they minded. It's their business and they owed no explanation to anyone.

"Will." She said silently and he too seemed to snap out of it.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He said, removing his hands from her necklace but instead of distancing himself, he casually placed his hands at the back of her chair, and she let him.

"Thank you." She said turning to him. He wasn't entirely sure what she was referring to and it must have caught her attention. "For the necklace."

He nodded, not giving anything away.

"There is no way he could afford this on his own." She said now.

"You have a rich son." He said casually, taking a sip of his wine which she did too.

"Unless he found a way to access his trust fund or he stole this from somewhere else."

"I promised him I wouldn't say anything." This time the smile that he was trying hard to suppress graced its way on his features.

"And what else did you promise him?" She teased. Before she could react, his lips were on hers, giving her a kiss that was not demanding nor gentle. It held a promise. It was him who pulled first and she was left feeling breathless, eyes partially closed.

"I promised him I'd give you a kiss." Before she could react, they both heard Andy pulling up his chair opposite them. Diane turned around, hiding partially against Will who looked at their son not a trace of guilt as if they were never caught.

"How about an icecream?" He said. The boy's eyes lit up at the mention of the cold treat. Diane laughed. No matter how fast Andy might be growing, he was still a little boy in her eyes and she was never sure if she would ever think of him otherwise.

"I know a great icecream shop a few blocks away, we could walk." Diane suggested and both of them agreed.

After the bill was settled, Will helped Diane get into her coat and checked if Andy had his as well. This was the side few people get to see of Will. He might be a lot of things but he is a true gentleman, and above all, a devoted family man, no matter how unconventional there's might be.

Will opened the door for them but he soon stopped in his tracks when he saw who was entering the same restaurant they were about to leave.

"Diane, Will." Cary said with Alicia beside him, the surprise evident in his voice too.

"Cary, Alicia." She greeted back, smiling as she tried to guide Andy towards the door. It was indeed a small world and to say it was a bit awkward would be an understatement. But if Diane felt it, it never showed. She held herself with great poise even in times like this and Will decided to just be that too.

He smiled at their former employee and his former lover like any cordial man would and held the door for them until they got in. He was a grown up and he intended to be one. Gone were the days where he was angry about the betrayal. He was over it. He has something more important to focus on now.

As he joined Diane and Andy, he couldn't help but feel proud. Diane must have felt it too for the moment he stood beside her; she immediately linked her arms with him. The streets were almost empty now with only a few passer-by's. It was a good night; the moon shining just as brightly basking the sidewalk. June was just in the corner and the temperature is slowly hiking up. Both Will and Diane watched as Andy kicked a stone, moving it along with them.

"How did you like Raine sweetie?" Diane asked, trying to get the boys attention.

"I like her; she's not as strict as Nana. And she knows how to play football." He said, now reaching for his mother's hand. Will couldn't help but laugh a little with the boy's remarks but he had to hold it back.

"And you're ok if we hire her?" Diane asked, looking at him. Andy seemed to be wary and Will too has noticed it.

"Look." Will's voice interjected. "I know this year will be quite an adjustment for you, but your Mum and I can't keep bringing you to work and we can't just leave you yet all on your own."

"Besides, Raine will just be with you when we can't be." Diane said, completely stopping and kneeling so she can see the boy eye to eye. She knew how difficult this was for him. Things weren't quite as simple as when he was in a boarding school in London anymore. He is staying here for good. And if it meant hiring a nanny to make sure he was taken cared off when Will and she can't, then so be it. Still, she can see the hesitation.

"But mum, I'm eight years old. I don't need a nanny." He said, trying his very best to sound serious and adult like.

"I know." Diane nodded, running her hands through Andy's brown hair. "But this will be your first time living here permanently, you don't know anyone yet. Nana's not here and you know it's not safe for you to be alone." She added the look of worry more evident in her voice with each passing moment.

"Look Andy, you know your mum and I trust you. But the same could not be said about other people, especially with the new circumstance." Will said, resting his eyes on the boy too. As much as he tried to block the thoughts that were surfacing in his mind, he couldn't. All he could picture was blood and bodies everywhere. They couldn't risk it again. It was hard the first time. And he knew his son. He is smart and more adept considering his age. He knew Andy understood what he meant, but it didn't make it easier.

"Ok." The little boy said, nodding.

Diane then kissed the top of the boy's head before they proceeded to the ice cream shop, hand in hand with Will's hand guiding her. They both shared the worry, something they had both been holding on to the past seven years.

* * *

_It was easier to let him kiss her and not think about anything. So when she felt Will behind her, easily trapping her between him and the counter, she allowed him. He felt his lips kiss her neck, his warm hands pushing her hair aside. He continued kissing her and against Diane's better judgment, she gave him more access. _

_"Andy can hear us." She tried her voice sounding more like a whisper but Will didn't stop. Instead, she felt his lips grazing over her skin and his hands found a way underneath her shirt. And no matter how much her brain said no, her body seemed to have a different thought. _

_"Turn around." Will commanded, whispering right into her ear as he continued to touch his way underneath her blouse. She was getting more turned on with each touch and Will knew it. With out more hesitation, she turned around and was easily pressed against the counter, Will's body heavy against her. He didn't waste any time since his lips were attacking hers. She tasted like wine, that he was sure and he found it entirely intoxicating. Before long, he found the clasps of her bra and unhooked it. He touched her breast like no one ever did and Diane couldn't help but arch her back; she wanted him to touch her, feel her. Realizing that she needed more too, she reached in between them, loosening Will's belt and allowing finally for his pants to be freed. Not wasting much time, Will hoisted her up into the counter in one huge swoop and before she knew it, he was nestled in between her. One of his legs parted hers; giving her the pressure she wanted over that sensitive area._

_"Will." She said again, growing more impatient with each passing second. But he was in control now. Taking his time, he touched her thigh, moving closely towards the spot where she wanted to be touched the most. _

_Before he could continue though, a noise broke their heated moment and footsteps could be heard descending from the stairs._

_"Mummy?" The three year old boy called out in the dark._

_"Yes sweetie." Diane replied; a little discombobulated as she tried to disentangle herself from his hold._

_"Mummy, I'm scared." The boy once again called out and before they could even pull themselves together, Andy was in the kitchen holding his stuff penguin in hand._

_Without even turning back, Diane rushed to their son and picked him up in her arms. She stroked the kids back, rocking him softly so as to calm him. Will looked on. Though he was still under the influence of their exchange, he knew he felt something different now, a different kind of warmth. He stood there, watching them._

* * *

It was almost 10 o clock and Diane was casually sipping red wine. She looked into the night from her position in the balcony; Chicago was still bustling on its feet and she couldn't help but let herself completely relax. She wrapped the blanket a little bit closer to her as she curled her feet underneath her in the couch. Will had volunteered to tuck Andy in and she was more than grateful. It was rare to have this calmness over her but she wasn't about to complain now.

"Hey." He said entering the confined space. "Mind if I join you?" He asked a glass of wine in hand too. Diane nodded, moving a bit from her position to give room for Will. They stayed like that for a while, not really talking, just enjoying the scenery and the company.

"Happy Mother's Day." He said after a while. It had occurred to him that he hadn't uttered those words during dinner and now seemed like a perfect time. He watched her as she nodded, acknowledging the greeting.

"Who would have thought huh?" She added after a few seconds. Her sudden admission made them both smile. Diane looked at the glass she was holding, swirling the contents and obviously deep in thought.

"Do you think we can do this Will?" She asked and only then did she look up to look at him. She could see that he was seriously considering his answer and for that it gave her hope.

"We are gonna try." He said after a while, looking at her this time. She nodded, not completely sure.

Between Andy moving back for good, finding a school and a nanny and running a firm, things have been quite a juggle for them. Their living arrangement was a testament to that.

"And the house?" She asked, taking a sip of the wine.

"The realtor called earlier, he said he might have found something for us. One near to the city but far enough that it will give a sense of home for Andy. I said we might take a look tomorrow." Diane only nodded.

"Are you ok with this?" Will asked, looking intently at her. When he broached the topic of buying a house, she seemed hesitant. But they both knew his place couldn't accommodate all of them and Diane's though considerably bigger is still small. They were sharing a home office-one which showed a huge struggle already and Andy was left to sleep in the guest bedroom. Not to mention Will and Diane were sharing a bedroom too.

They had postponed the idea of buying a common place for many years since Andy never really stayed with them for more than two months. And when they did have extra time, it was always Diane and Will who would make the effort to travel to London and spend time with him. But now that their arrangement has changed, they needed to go along with it.

Diane for a moment considered her reply but she knew what it was even before he asked. "I am."

It was a decision they had made long ago that Andy would be brought up like a normal kid with a normal family life. Nothing came before him; not the firm, not their relationships, nothing. It was always gonna be him. Of course no one knew except for a couple of people that he existed up until recently.

"This will change a lot of things." She said.

"I know."

"Will you tell Alicia about him?" She asked now, unsure of his reply. She was aware of their relationship; he never tried to hide it from her. He knew she disapproved but he always knew she was just looking out for her. So when things ended badly a year ago when Alicia and Cary decided to form their own firm without telling them, she knew he took it more personally. But she'd like to think he was past that. He noticed that he was calmer now, more accepting of the circumstance. And to even say boldly, he might have moved on. But like any woman, Diane felt that Alicia should be enlightened. To her, it will never look good if Alicia found out that her and Will have a child without a proper explanation. Though they never discussed Andy to any one of their suitors, Diane felt they owe it to Alicia to at least let her know the truth. But she also knew that this one was on Will's court and she would respect whatever he decides.

"I haven't thought about it yet. We never told anyone about Andy, I don't see why that should change now. People will always say something; I don't feel the need to justify each one of them." He finally said the look on his face quite unreadable. She nodded, resigning to the fact that maybe it will take care of itself.

Finishing her glass, she stood up pulling the blanket along with her.

"I'm going to bed. Are you coming?" She asked.

"Yeah, in a few. Why don't you go a head and I'll catch up with you."

Twenty minutes later, Will walked in to their room expecting Diane to be asleep already but instead, he found her reading a book obviously waiting for him. She watched as he entered the bathroom, changing into his pajamas before he joined her in bed. She felt him adjusting the pillow beside her as she too placed the book in the night stand. When she was comfortably settled, Will switched off the light. There was a moment of silence before she finally felt him relax. Diane had her back to him but she wasn't entirely surprised when she felt his lips on her cheeks kissing her goodnight.

There was an old familiarity to this routine. Something they thought would have fade over time with each of their own lives filling the gap in between. But who's to say that what happened almost eight years ago wouldn't happen again now. It was a thought they were both aware of but were trying to desperately neglect. In the privacy of their bedroom, they were once again reminded of the years they spent trying to be normal in the suburbs of London under the witness protection program.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:** _Hi everyone, hope you are enjoying the story as much as I do. I know it's a little bit it out there with Diane/Will pairing but I love them and miss them together. I've always wondered why Diane knew Will couldn't cook and I decided to write that in. I know it's a bit vague as of the moment, but I hope with the succeeding chapters, you will be enlightened. Let me know what you think. Maxine_

She waltz into the kitchen half expecting to be alone. Will was gone when she woke up and she guessed he must have gone to the local café to get them something for breakfast. But the sight in front of her was not what she expected at all. There in her rarely used kitchen was her son whisking away a batter she guessed was a pancake mixture and Will maneuvering the pan. Both of them looked so serious at the task at hand. Andy was handing the bowl to his father while Will plated the already cooked ones. She thought this was as domestic as they will ever get. Though Will had on an apron, she could still see specks of flour that made its way on his forehead, some on his pajama bottoms. Her son was no different. She looked on for a while, admiring how adorable they both were. However, she was shook out of her reverie when she smelled something burning. As hurriedly as she could, she reached for the mittens that were on the counter and grabbed the burning pan and placed it on the sink, letting the water cool it off. Both men too shocked to do anything.

Once the crisis was over, she looked at both her man, shaking her head at their stunned faces.

"I guess one burnt pancake is an improvement, don't you think?" Diane asked, running her hand through Andy's hair who sought refuge beside her, the three of them looking at the sink.

Will only shrugged. It was not a hidden secret that he could not cook, something Diane figured out eight years ago. It was Thanksgiving and they had every reason to celebrate then. The Feds had allowed some of their immediate families to visit them in their new abode in London. Once Will heard the news, he called his sisters and invited them over. Diane tried calling her brother but apparently, he couldn't make it. When Will found out about it, he insisted that his family were her family too. He was so carried away with the idea he made sure they had a home cooked meal. Two burnt turkeys and one under baked cake later, Diane realized that her partner was clueless when it came to turkey basting or for that matter, switching on the timer. She was not as great a cook as she hoped she could be but something in Will's determination to cook for his sisters made her try her best.

"_This is delicious." Sarah, Will's older sister said then as she took another bite of the chocolate cake. _

"_You should have been exiled years ago." Jill, his other sister added in._

"_Then you could have saved us from Sarah's awful culinary skills." Jane, his younger sister finished. _

Diane remembered it quite well. Before Will could correct them, Diane took hold of his hand, surprising him. He sent her a questioning look then; watched her as she winked at him in return.

Once again, Diane was brought out of her reverie when she felt a hand tugging her. She looked down meeting Andy's blue eyes.

"Come on mum, we made you breakfast."

"Or, tried to make you breakfast." Will muttered, helping her sit down on the bar stool none the less. No matter how unfortunate this cooking experiment might have ended, Diane appreciated the gesture. Diane made a big show of taking a huge bite from the less burnt pancake in her plate. Andy was looking at her expectantly and from the looks of it, he was the one frying it this time. She never really believed in sugar coating things but she thought she's allowed this one time. She smiled, swallowing the bitter bolus in her mouth.

"This was so thoughtful of you honey." She said reaching for the coffee that Will gladly placed in front of her.

"Glad you liked it mum. I'll make you one again tomorrow." The boy said and this time, Will had to turn around, unable to take it no longer.

"Will, why you don't take a bite?" She said smirking.

"Oh no, I think I'm good. I grabbed a piece while we were cooking earlier." He said, trying so hard to keep a straight face.

"Come on dad, you said you liked it." Andy said this time, looking at him too. Aside from Diane's smug face and his son's expectant one, he had no choice but to reach for the fork that Diane was offering.

"It's great buddy." He said, trying to swallow the piece. Diane having caught his gaze looked down at the plate before her.

"Darling, why don't you start getting ready? Raine will be here any moment." Diane said after a while. She ran her hands on his sons back, encouraging him.

"And my cleats?" He asked.

"It's in your closet." She said. Andy stood up, kissing her on the cheek before he hurriedly left. Diane watched as Andy took off.

"That was torture, didn't u know that?" Will said pulling up a stool beside her, coffee mug in hand.

Diane smirked, looking down at the mug in front of her too. They had to go to work but they still have time before they really needed to get ready.

"Serves you right." She said finally looking up to him. She turned slightly, facing him.

Will nodded; his smile too apparent. This was new for them too; seeing the other as casual as they could possibly be. But Will rather liked this. Not many people get to see Diane Lockhart like this-uninhibited. She looked beautiful, she always has. But Will likes this version of her more. The not so made up Diane. The one he was casually drinking coffee with. She still had her night gown on from last night and her silk robe ended just above her knee, show casing her long legs. Her hair was not yet done and she had no stitch of make up and yet, he thinks she looks beautiful.

Diane couldn't miss the look Will was giving her and that too was all too familiar.

"Will." She said, throwing caution in the wind. He nodded, looking down. Time passed and they stayed like that, not really talking.

Diane finished up her coffee, standing up.

"Thank you for breakfast." She said this time, leaning in to give him a kiss on the cheek. He watched as she left the room, leaving him once again to the mercy of his thoughts.

* * *

"Ok, what's going on?" She said finally; tired of being ignored. She had seated across from him mere five minutes ago and she had waited patiently. Waited for him to look up from the notes he was reviewing for his deposition tomorrow. Though she was never impatient, she didn't like to be ignored.

"Hello to you too Kalinda." Acknowledged Will finally. But to the younger woman's dismay, he didn't get much from him. She was sure he was not worried of prying eyes or inquisitive ears since they were all alone in the conference room.

"Will." She tried again.

"Yes?" He replied still looking over at his notes. Without much thought, Kalinda grabbed the folder he was reading and placed it beside her. Of course the action was not met with resistance, but if Will knew one thing, Kalinda is persistent. Resigning to the fact, Will reclined on his chair as he watched their private investigator lean in a bit.

"Someone saw you yesterday in a restaurant with a kid." She said looking directly into his eyes. Kalinda was not at all surprised as she watched her friend smirk, shaking his head.

"How are things going with you and Cary by the way?" Will asked; able to play the game as well. He's known Kalinda for a long time now and treated her like a friend, so he wasn't entirely surprised when he found out that Kalinda was sleeping with Cary. As long as she knows what she is doing and not screwing him or the firm, then he is fine with it.

"Don't change the subject." She said.

"I am not."

Trying a different approach, Will watched as Kalinda leaned back into her chair too.

"Diane has asked me to look into Raine Martins." She began as she watched Will intently. Though Diane never mentioned it to him, he was not entirely surprised. He would have asked Kalinda to do the same thing.

"And?" He asked curiously. They were good at this, psyching the other one, trying to see who will break first. But Kalinda must have really wanted to know for she gave in first.

"What am I missing here Will?" After a long pause, Will decided to tell her the truth.

"Andy's Nana died. He's moving here for good." Will said seriously. For a minute, Kalinda was at a loss for words.

"I'm sorry for your loss." She said sincerely this time, her demeanor changing. He nodded. It felt good to finally be able to admit it to someone even if it is Kalinda. "So that's what the trip was all about?" She continued.

"Three weeks ago? Yes, it was." Will answered this time. He leaned in, clasping his hands in front of him as he looked at the bustling people outside. It was exactly three weeks ago when he received a phone call from the hospital to inform him the Mrs. Avery had passed away. Of course Diane and he knew that she was at her end stage of cancer. She had informed them three months before when Diane and he went to visit Andy for the yearly parent-teacher conference.

"How's Andy?" She asked; genuine concern etched on her features. She had grown fond of the boy ever since she met him eight years ago. It was an entirely different circumstance then. The boy might have forgotten her already but not her. During rare moments such as this, she would ask about the boy and Will would gladly tell her.

"He's doing fine. We're trying to settle him in." Will said as he adjusted himself in his seat. "I can see that he misses London though; his Nana, his friends." He added.

"You? How are you doing?" Kalinda asked after a while. She watched as Will shrugged, not totally admitting the obvious.

"I'm…" He started, not entirely sure on how he felt. He knew he loved Andy and would give everything up for him. But he was uncertain and afraid too. "Adjusting." He finally added.

"Brings back lots of memories huh?" Kalinda said. Will only nodded.

If there was one thing she knew, it was this. Most people have a hard time going back to their normal lives after the program; some don't even get the chance of going back. But her friend has had the chance and more. She was aware of it from the beginning; watched their scared faces as they were hurriedly taken into a bullet proof car, Diane holding an eight months old infant and Will trying to desperately comfort her amidst his own uncertainty and fear. No, it was not easy. But she had watched both of them as they tried to make a life in London, trying desperately to look normal even though they all knew it was far from it.

"I feel like I'm ready for this Kalinda, I know it won't be easy; he is going to stay for good. It won't be a two months kind of set up anymore but Andy is such an amazing kid and I want to give him everything. He might not be mine biologically but he is the one true good thing in my life." Will said honestly to her and Kalinda knew he meant it. Will as far as he knew was a good man and though he has had his moments, she never questioned his ability to be a good father.

Before Kalinda could reply, Diane walked in oblivious to the conversation. Deciding that the conversation would be enough for now, Kalinda excused herself, leaving the two alone. When she was out of the room and far enough to observe, Kalinda watched as Diane inched closer to Will, his hands resting on her back. She watched the two of them for a while, observing quietly. She knew it will not take long before they will pick up where they left off years ago. She only hoped this time would be different.

Feeling someone beside her, she turned and looked at him for a while before she too followed his gaze.

"What's the back story there?" Cary asked, looking at Will and Diane.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note:** First of, I'd like to thank everyone for the reviews. It means so much to me specially with your enthusiasm. Just give this story a chance and I'll try my best to make it worth your while. It's another Kalinda mystery I've tried to deal with, hope u enjoy it. Next chapter will be steamy, so stay tuned. Thanks again._

"And in this supposed meeting, did you promise my clients that they will have a sustainable income from this project?" Will asked, looking at his notes.

"Yes I did."

"And is it fair to say that the agreement was met?" Will asked. But before the Mr. Johnson, the accused could answer, Will's cellphone rang.

"I'm sorry." Will said as he silenced the device. "You may proceed sir."

"In some ways." Mr. Johnson again replied.

"So in some ways it was not?" Will continued this time looking directly at the man in front of him. He could see that Alicia was about to object and he couldn't help but let a small smile escape from his lips. They have been in deposition for the past hour and things haven't been looking up for Will until this moment.

"Objection." The words escaped from Alicia finally and the Clerk nodded. "I don't..."

Before she could continue further though, Will's cellphone rang again. If there was one thing he hated the most, it's being interrupted during an important meeting but he knew it unnerved Alicia more. Seeing that it was Diane's name flashing on the screen, he sent it immediately to voicemail.

"I apologize." He said, making sure this time that the device was on silent mode. From the corner of his eye, he could see Alicia shaking her head in disapproval.

"As I was saying before we were interrupted, Mr. Gardner has no..."

"I'm sorry to interrupt the meeting Mrs. Florrick but Ms. Lockhart wants to speak to Mr. Gardner; she said it's an emergency." Lily, her assistant said as she quietly entered the make shift conference room. Alicia seeing that she has no other option but to let Will take the call, she nodded, giving him permission.

Will looked at her assistant unsurely as he reached for the phone, taking the call outside the conference room.

"Diane, I am in deposition." He said exasperatedly. But the moment he heard Diane's voice, he immediately regretted not taking the call earlier.

"Will, is Andy with you?" She said a lace of panic evident in her voice.

"No, she's with Raine. I thought you are picking them up at the stadium?" He said his hands on his waist.

"He is not here Will." She said, this time the distress in her voice more evident. "I'm at the stadium and they are not here. I've been calling Raine's cellphone and she won't pick up. I've called the house and no ones there. And they are not in the office too." She explained; her labored breathing evident. He could sense that she was beginning to cry and he was right because the next thing he heard was Diane sobbing.

For a moment, Will was at a loss. He had dropped Andy and Raine at the stadium himself before he went to deposition. Andy was having lessons for his upcoming football tryout and he had specifically told Raine that Diane will pick them up at five. But something in Diane's voice told him that she had probably searched for them at the stadium before she had decided to call him.

"Ok Diane, calm down." He began, pacing the hallway already. His head was filled with thousands of scenarios, one as gruesome as the next. "Take a deep breath. Ok. That's right, just breathe." He instructed over the phone listening closely if she was following his instructions. After a few seconds, he could hear Diane's voice leveling.

"Ok Diane, listen to me closely. Have you checked around the area? Maybe they are inside the stadium or in the restroom." He began but before he could continue, Diane had already interrupted him.

"The security saw them getting inside a black SUV Will." She said, her voice breaking again.

Will tried to process what Diane has just said, his heart more than willing to leave his chest. Without waiting any further, Will went inside the conference room and grabbed his belongings. He reached for his files putting it on his briefcase. Alicia was about to object but he just looked at her, holding his hand up to stop whatever it was that she was trying to say.

"I'm sorry Mr. Johnson but there is an emergency and I have to go. My office will reschedule this deposition." Will said ready to leave.

"No. We are not done here Mr. Gardner so you can't leave. We have been rescheduling this deposition a few times now and we will not do it again." Alicia said as she stood up from her seat.

Will turned around, anger evident in his eyes.

"Mrs. Florrick, my son is missing. If you want to call the judge then be my guest but you can't stop me from leaving." He said looking Alicia straight in the eye. Before she could respond, Will left the room; his hands already dialing Diane.

* * *

Diane has been pacing the room for a while, her arms crossed in front of her as she touched the necklace Andy had given her. The security personnel had long since given up on trying to make her calm down. She had heard him call the police a few minutes ago but she couldn't recall when exactly they arrived. An officer had already come in to question her and she tried her best to remember and tell him what he needed to know. But that was not exactly the easiest thing to do. A millions thoughts rushed through her mind, and no matter how much she wanted it to stop, she couldn't. In that moment, she felt powerless. She feared for her child, afraid of many things that could go wrong.

It was a familiar hand who eventually brought her out of her reverie. She turned around mid step, coming face to face with Kalinda. The relief she felt at the same time the emotions that brought her here were all too apparent to the younger woman and she didn't even try to hide it. She knew she looked like a mess but she didn't care, her only concern was to have her son back. Kalinda too was obviously distraught but she tried to be objective and that was what Diane needed the most right now.

"Will called me." She began and Diane wasn't all that surprised. In her haste, she forgot to call Kalinda or the police, she just followed what Will had told her which was to make sure she, herself was safe. "Have you talked to the police?" She continued asking, trying to make eye contact with her.

Diane only nodded for at that moment, she couldn't find her voice. Her mind kept repeating what had happened an hour ago and she was afraid that if she speaks again, she might lose the little control she had.

"What did they ask?" Kalinda asked further, obviously trying to be patient with her.

"They asked if it was possible that Andy could be with someone we know. I told them nobody knew Andy was even here except for me and Will. They also asked about Raine." She said, her voice breaking slightly. Although Kalinda was sure that the police asked her more than what she is telling her right now, Kalinda decided that she better give Diane a break and instead decided to take matters in her own hands.

"Ok, I'll try to find out more." She said. Before she completely walked away, Kalinda turned to her and reached out, squeezing her hand; a very unlikely gesture coming from her. But she understood what Diane must have felt right now and she wanted her to know that she was there if she needed her.

Letting go of her hand, Kalinda gave her the slightest hint of smile.

"Will is just a few minutes away." She began and she watched the other woman nod. "How are you holding up?" She asked. Diane shook her head, her hand covering her mouth not really knowing what exactly to say or how to react. She just wanted it to be over. This was her worst dream come to life and once again, it's Andy on the line. She wondered if they will be able to live it through the other side again.

_She remembered hearing guns being fired. She remembered how the car swerved and how the driver slumped lifeless afterwards. She could still clearly picture Jane Avery thrusting forward, eager to get out of the constraints of the seatbelt before she too slumped lifeless beside her. She committed to memory the sound of a baby crying in the car seat and how instinctively she tried to loosen the seatbelt to get hold of the powerless infant. She remembered seeing the oozing blood from Matthew Avery__'__s mouth and Will__'__s hands pulling her out from the car._

Diane didn't want to remember anymore. She had worked so hard to let all those memories go but it still finds a way to creep in. Kalinda must have seen the look in her eyes for she once again reached out to Diane, rubbing her back as they sat down in the bench together.

Before Diane could react, her cellphone which has never left her side started ringing and an unfamiliar number flashed in the screen. She stilled for a moment, not exactly sure on what to do. Luckily, Kalinda was quicker to react and reached for the phone, putting it on speaker phone as the loud background noises emitted from the device. There was too much static and nothing could be clearly heard. Kalinda was about to turn it off when something had stopped her; both Diane and she stilling.

"It hurts." They heard the sound of young boy muttering in the background.

"Ms. Lockhart, I…" A female voice projected but before they could clearly hear what she was trying to say, another voice was heard clearly telling those in the background to be still. The phone call was dropped even before they could react. It can't be mistaken for the young boy in the phone call was clearly Andy.

The fear that Diane felt at that moment was more than enough to cause her heart to still. They have her son and he was in pain. She knows what they are capable of and she feared of what they might do to him. She should have seen this coming; should have known that Andy will never be truly safe. Tears were freely flowing now as she desperately tried to contact the number again.

* * *

Will was frantically looking for her amidst the throng of police. The room they had pointed him to was larger than he expected and obviously one he didn't even know existed in the stadium. Lots of thoughts entered his mind as he made his way here and none of those calmed him down. Finally seeing her blonde hair, he rushed over. She had her arms around herself and he could see she was breaking a part. Kalinda was beside her and she was the one who first acknowledged him. She gave him a small nod before she excused herself, leaving them alone for the first time.

Diane, having felt Will's presence looked up. He was kneeling in front of her, and when their eyes met, both could see the fear. Will didn't waste any time for he took Diane in her arms, allowing her to cry. He hugged her tight, his own sobs being heard. Amidst that, he needed to be strong for both of them.

"I'm here. It's gonna be ok." He said rubbing her back as his other hand cradled her head. They stayed like that, Will lulling her body to calm down. After a while, he felt her loosening her grip on him.

* * *

Pushing the doors open, Kalinda reveled the coldness of the air that welcomed her. She walked as far away from the main building as she could before she dialed the numbers that she knew like the back of her hand. After three rings, a woman's voice finally answered.

"What do I owe the pleasure Kalinda?"

"Detective Ruben, I am agent Lana Delany." She had begun, showing him her badge before she shook his hand. "I would like to thank you and your good office for responding to the case but my guys will take it from here." The tall, Brunette woman finished. The stadium was now filled with men all wearing an FBI vest, all carrying their own paraphernalia's.

* * *

Kalinda watched the raucous from the parking lot as different vans and cars pulled up. To her side she could see Lana explaining to the detective why they were taking over the case without fully divulging information. One of the great perks of working for the FBI but something Kalinda never missed; to her it was a lifetime ago.

She watched as Detective Ruben gave Lana their information and the things they have not looked into yet and Kalinda guessed it would take a few more minutes. It hasn't exactly been long enough when they found out Andy was missing, but considering that he was once under the witness protection program that was reason enough to wave the protocol.

A few minutes later, Lana stood beside her.

"Ready?" Kalinda asked.

"Yes." The two women proceeded to walk inside the building, heading to the conference room where Will and Diane had been waiting.

"I thought this case was closed." Kalinda asked as they entered the elevator.

"It was. The guy, Mr. Dobbson was sentenced to life in prison a year after the assassination. He died last year in prison." Lana supplied just as the elevator landed them to their destined floor. "I didn't know they adopted the kid. I thought he stayed with his grandma after?" She asked turning to Kalinda a bit.

"So what are we looking at?" Kalinda asked just as they reached the conference room door; deliberately not answering the question. Before she could open it, the other woman stopped her, reaching for the door knob herself.

"You mean us, the FBI right?" Before giving Kalinda a chance to reply, Lana opened the door startling both Will and Diane.

"Mr. Gardner, Ms. Lockhart, I don't know if you remember me." Lana said, extending her hand.

"Agent Delany." Will replied in somber as he shook the agent's hand.

Gesturing for Will and Diane to take a seat, Kalinda and she sat across the bench from them, a scenario that was almost too familiar to them too.

It was Kalinda and Lana's first case together back when they were just starting out at the FBI. It was harrowing when they first met a much younger Diane and Will at their secured offices in downtown Chicago minutes after the gun down. Diane had blood all over her but that wasn't exactly the image that struck Lana then. It was the way Diane held the infant in her arms, refusing to let go of the child. She was rocking the tiny bundle in her arms, lulling the baby to sleep. Diane up to that point refused to talk to anyone nor did she allow anyone to touch her; she was in a bubble. It was Will then who finally allowed her to empty her burden.

"I'm sorry we have to meet again under these circumstances but I would like you to know that our department is taking over the case." She said. "I know you've been asked by the police already but I need to ask them again." She continued.

"Ok." Will replied as he tried to fight the exhaustion he has been feeling.

"Why don't we start from the beginning. How did you find out that Andy was missing?" Lana asked, looking at both Will and Diane.

Clearing her throat, Diane looked at Will before she nodded. She had been quiet for a while now except for the sobs that would escape her. Feeling Will's encouraging hands on her back, she turned to the agent in front of her.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Hey everybody. Here is another chapter and it's a bit longer. But I've been planning to make the first 5 chapters about their history so I've had to cut something's here and there. I never truly know if you guys like it or not. Please do let me know. And thanks to those who do review, it means a lot. I know it really is a bit weird with the whole Diane and Will but I'm hoping I'll be able to shed enough light on that. And next chapter is about Alicia so you will know how she fits in all of this. Thanks and leave a comment.**_

Without anymore hesitation, Diane circled the desk that was currently separating the two of them, her look unmistakable. She knew he was still talking to a client in the phone but that did not stop her from hiking her skirt up a bit, not giving Will the chance to react as she straddled him. When she was finally comfortable, Diane didn't waste anymore time. Pulling Will's necktie, Diane pushed herself against him, wanting him to feel her. She gave him one of her feral smiles, kissing his lips and then trailing down towards his neck, kissing and sucking over the skin that was exposed. She bit and sucked as she tried to get even closer to him. She heard Will's distant voice telling the client he will call him back; surely her ministrations disturbing him in the best way. Not too long after, Diane felt Will's hands on her back. But that was not she wanted. She was done being held for the day. She wanted control and that's partly why she was on top of him. Grabbing his hand, she settled it on her lap.

Sensing Diane's eagerness, Will had tried to settle her down but his own resolve was weakening with each passing moment. How can he when she was intimately pressed against him, her mouth nibbling every part of him which was uncovered by his clothes and her thigh exposed for him to do as he pleased. No matter how much he wanted her to slow down, he wanted this as much as she wanted to. She has opened up to him in ways she hasn't for the longest of time and not even his sensible side stood a chance.

Surrendering to the pleasure of the moment, Will glided his hands over Diane's back towards her nape, pulling slightly at her hair there. He remembered how it drove her crazy and he was right. Caught by surprise, Diane's mouth gaped and that was what Will needed before he let his lips take advantage. He kissed her passionately and he was glad she reciprocated. It was Diane who deepened the kiss; it was she who bit his lower lip a bit, a sensation he found too exhilarating and pleasurable. Sensing that she needed more, Will hiked his hands up along Diane's thigh and her reaction was something Will had so longed for. Her jacket has been a barrier so Will decided to rid her of it. When that was still not enough, Will loosened her silk blouse before he pulled it off her. She was now left in her lacy bra while Will was still technically clothed. Deciding she needed more, Diane opened the buttons of his shirt only to be frustrated later on. Wasting no more time, she tore it apart, the buttons flying everywhere.

"Will." She moaned breathlessly as she reached for his belt buckle.

Completely turned on now, Will grabbed Diane even harder, wanting her to feel how much he was ready for her. He sought her lips with much hunger and frenzy, wanting her to know how much he wanted this. Diane could feel every bit of tension escaping from him and she met his lips with equal fervour. After awhile, breathing became an issue and they forcibly parted. What Diane hadn't counted on though was Will seeking to make eye contact with her. When her eyes met his, it was like something switched on. Not baring to look at him any longer, Diane wanted to replace what she was feeling with the passion he was willing to offer. But he stopped her once again.

"Diane." He began as felt her moving towards his neck. "Are you sure?" He breathlessly continued, pulling back to look at her eyes. Not willing to get lost in them again, Diane kissed him but he could sense uncertainty in it for the first time since she came in. As they pulled apart, he felt Diane giving open mouthed kisses along his jaw line and his eyes were more than willing roll back. What he didn't expect though was how tender the kiss she gave his lips afterwards. He almost didn't feel it but the sensation of her lips hovering above his was too much to bear. Stilling his hands, he felt her trying her best not to make eye contact. Will leaned back a bit only to feel Diane burry her head at the crook of his neck, placing small kissed there. Lost once again, he knew something was bothering her. Deciding to brave the storm, he enveloped his arms around her tentatively. Moments later, Will felt the wetness of her tears on his neck and that was all he needed. This was another set of intimacy that Will had not prepared for. Guiding one of his hands to her lower back, the other towards the back of her head, Will allowed Diane to cry against him. He felt her body shook with such emotion as she sobbed once again, this time not holding it back.

Andy had been found mere hours ago and the relief they both felt was more than all the tears they had shed that day. Their son was apparently injured during the practice spraining his foot. Since the clinic was closed, the coach decided to bring him to the hospital. Raine had tried to call Diane on her cellphone but her battery died which caused her to use the coach's phone which they mistook as the assailant's trying to contact them.

When Will and Diane had entered the hospital, nothing else was on their mind except seeing their baby. Everything else would have to wait until then. They didn't need explanations at that moment; they just wanted to make sure Andy was ok. And he was. An hour later, they all walked out of the hospital Andy's foot in a cast, letting the absurdity of the whole situation fly away. But somehow, the gravity of it all hit Diane again and Will understood.

"Diane." He said gently rubbing her back. She didn't move; still straddling him and he didn't mind. Her sobs were growing softer, reassuring him once again. When she finally pulled back, Diane didn't meet Will's eyes. Instead, she disentangled herself from him only to have Will reaching for her face with both his hands looking at her intently.

Their eyes met as thousands of words escaped them without their mouths doing the actual talking. Will saw the undeniable fear that ruled Diane's eyes and all he wanted was to take them away, erase it from her memory. But he couldn't.

"Hey." He whispered again, their faces mere centimetres apart. Before Will could proceed, Diane grabbed one of Will's hands gently as she stood up from their position earlier, shaking her head no as she looked at him.

Without a word, Diane left their home office leaving behind her shoes and her discarded jacket more dissolute than when she came in.

* * *

They ha fallen to their old patterns once again and as much as he wanted to blame himself for crossing the line, he knew she was as much to blame for it as he was. He hated his weakness but at the same time he couldn't really think of a better solution. It has always been there; the conjugal fantasies that they always insisted that was not true but in actuality, it was. He tried to come up with as many reasons as he wanted too, but the fact of the matter was, he knew it will happen again and time will only tell-and it almost did. They have fondly crossed that line histories ago back when they were in confinement at London and even after they were released from the program. They thought nothing could go wrong then; if anything, it made them stronger. They couldn't see eye to eye when Stern brought them together in the beginning but after the whole incident, he believed it bonded them. That was until they both figured out that mixing business with pleasure was never easy.

They had been at each others throats for quite awhile now and it seemed like there was never gonna be an end to it. Jonas had started putting two and two together but he was apt enough never to intrude. Although the making up part was great, both of them realized they couldn't go along with this. They both had too much- the firm that was growing bigger and bigger, Andy who until recently became their number one priority and lastly, their own personal goals. A relationship as twisted as theirs couldn't survive it and as much as it pained both of them to think about it, they needed to put a stop to it before they completely disintegrated. It had been Diane who called it but there was no point in denying that it was a mutual decision.

There were no hard feelings they always said; better back out now before it's too late. And though it was hard at the beginning, they found a way to work it out. It was good that they were able to salvage their friendship and to them, that was blessing enough. They each got on with their lives- raising a kid, running a firm, being friends and just putting the past in the past.

But that seems to not be the case anymore.

"Fuck." Will muttered under his breath as he shoved the papers that were left on the table. He knew he was angry but to who? It was irrational but rationality was never his strong suit when it came to this.

Running his fingers through his mused hair, Will stood up and went to the liquor cabinet which still housed the open Whiskey. He couldn't help himself as he too poured a hefty amount, shaking the memory away.

* * *

Closing the door behind her, Diane didn't allow the thoughts that were bubbling up from inside her to surface. She knew that was a mistake; Will has always been a mistake but sometimes she wondered if that was all true. He had been her support system from the beginning. Not even their conflicted past tarnished that. But when they ended it, she knew she shouldn't allow herself to feel something again because it was never gonna work. But the events earlier in the day had once against cast doubt upon her. It frightened her how easily he could pick her up and promise her that it was gonna be ok. The fact that she even believes him is even more frightening. Diane always prided herself with her independence, and the fact that he can make her surrender even a tiny bit of that without qualms made her afraid. It was one thing to raise a kid but allowing him to be someone more than their father's kid was too much. Maybe that was what it was all about; maybe she hoped kissing him will make her believe once again that it was lust she is feeling and not something else.

Before her thoughts could go any skewer, Diane straightened herself. Pulling herself together, she went straight to their room- a thought which once again unnerved her. Deciding that a shower was what she needed, she allowed herself the pleasure of it for twenty minutes. When the water was no longer satisfying her, she got out and changed into her night gown.

But she was far from sleepy and she knew sleep would come hard to her that night. Deciding to do something else, Diane grabbed a glass of water from downstairs before she crept into the room across from theirs. Andy had been under pain meds for the night and that surely knocked him down the moment they got in the car.

Opening the door silently, Diane stilled for a moment admiring how peaceful he looked. No matter how hard things might have been for them, she always knew that giving him up was never an option. It wasn't an option then when they were fighting for their lives nor was it an option when they were under the program or even after that. Will and she were just fortunate that Mrs. Julia Avery, Andy's biological grandmother was generous enough to share Andy with them. And for that, she is thankful.

Completely entering the room now, Diane willed herself not to cry. The thought that she might lose him again scared her beyond belief even if the incident earlier was just a complete misunderstanding. She knew they will never be really able to live their lives without the threat of something bad going to happen and that scared her.

Nearing the edge of his bed, Diane carefully sat down, instantly reaching out to him. Stroking his hair, she couldn't help but let a smile escape. He was perfect, and a true gift. Never in her wildest dreams did she think she will become somebody else's mother. It was not because she didn't like kids; it was simply because she didn't want to be selfish. Having her own firm was her dream and she loved every bit of that dream. She probably would have resented someone or something that would have dared to stop her from getting that; but here she was and she found out that was not completely true.

_She could still remember when Andy was a baby, so hungry for something she knew nothing of how to fulfil. She never had nieces or nephews and she was an only child so dealing with a baby was an all together foreign world for her. But that night Andy was just crying; not the usual one he used when he was hungry or needed to be changed, it was an all together different sound; the fact that she was able to discern his cries was mind boggling at the time. She had done everything then; rocking him, feeding him, changing his diapers, even singing to him. Will had already resorted to calling a doctor or someone who could just help them and she was left entirely alone with Andy. It was the first time it happened and Diane couldn't take the sobbing and wailing anymore, she was herself close to crying. But when she reached the bassinet to pick him up once again, something overtook her. Looking at the infant the way she had never looked at him before, Diane picked up the crying Andy without even a hint of hesitation on her part- a real first. Settling his head between the crook of her neck, she held the baby as close to her as possible. Slowly, she sat down in the rocking chair stroking the little baby's back as she hummed an unknown melody to him. All her attention was focused entirely on him. For the first time since the whole incident happened, she looked at him as a human being-not a child who has lost his parents, not the child who has cost her her freedom and certainly not the child who has demanded every bit of her attention on a day to day basis. It was until that moment that she decided she just wanted to give the kid everything that she has to offer even if it means losing something's of her own. She wanted to take away as much pain as she could because no one deserved it, especially him. Still stroking his back, Diane felt Andy growing less fuzzy and calmer in her arms._

_Unbeknownst to her, she heard her own voice speaking to the child without thought, something which just came naturally. "It's ok little one, mommy is here." And she kept repeating it over and over until finally she felt the baby sleeping against her. It was the first time had she said it and to her surprise, it just felt right. And instead of putting him down, she didn't. Standing up, she passed by Will whose presence she hadn't known and moved towards their bed, Andy sound asleep._

She shifted a bit as the last of the memory escaped her not entirely counting that her movements would awaken her sleeping child. Andy reached for her blindly and she met his inquisitive hands taking it into her much bigger ones.

"Mommy?"

"Yes baby, I'm right here. Go back to sleep." She instructed.

"I'm a bit thirsty." Andy said now, pushing the covers away from him and rubbing his eyes with his free hand. Diane smiled at him, reaching for the glass of water she brought along with her. Helping him to get up, Diane handed the water to him.

"Thanks mom." Andy said as he handed it back to her. She was about to goad him to sleep again when she caught his look.

"I'm really sorry about earlier mom. I didn't mean to scare you and dad and Raine really did try to call you. Please don't fire her, I actually like her." Came his confession all together avoiding her eyes. Diane knew Andy was sincere and she couldn't help but reach out to him and give him a kiss.

"I know honey but we were just worried. But don't worry; we won't fire Raine over that." She said now moving beside him, her arms draped around him.

"Dad was really angry with Raine, isn't he?" Andy asked looking up to his mom.

Will wasn't entirely calm when he found out the reason why Raine didn't try harder to call them. But to the young girls defence, she really didn't know the circumstances-something Diane thinks need to broached up to her.

Once again, her thoughts rested on Will and Andy must have noticed it for he gently tugged his mom's arms.

"Is dad upset with me too?"

"No honey, he isn't but we thought..." Unable to finish the sentence, Diane just turned to Andy and hugged him; his presence comforting her more than anything.

"I love you more than anything Andy." She said as she kissed the top of his head, something she always do.

"I love you too mom, to the moon and back." Andy replied, returning to his mother the one thing she always tells him-to make her feel better.

"Now go back to bed. It's enough excitement for the day." Diane said pulling back.

"Will you tuck me in please?" She heard her son ask shyly and it just reminds her that their son isn't as grown up as he always likes to be treated. Diane obliging, waited for him to settle once again before she pulled up the covers; kissing him good night and promising him sweeter dreams.

* * *

He knew she was crying silently and it took all of his might not to reach over and console her because he knew that is not what she wants him to do. But no matter how hard she tried to muffle her sounds, he was well aware of it and before long, he reached over enveloping her in his arms. She resisted at first but after a while, she allowed him to do so.

"I don't know what we are doing anymore Will." She whispered to him with her back against him. She can feel his hands running the length of her arms and she wanted it to stop so badly but with every touch, he was close to breaking her. "We are living in one house sharing the same bed, parenting Andy together? We are playing house-again." She confessed to him. Though it hurt him to hear her say that, he knew she was right. "I don't know what to do anymore." She said again her tears flowing now. "And Andy? He will never be truly safe, not here." She finished and for once, he was at a lost for words. So instead of promising her something he himself isn't entirely sure of, he did what felt right.

Enveloping her in his arms, he turned her around so she was now resting her head on his chest. She wanted to pull back but frankly, she was just so tired of fighting. She just wanted to feel at peace. Feeling his chest rise and fall against her, it did just that. After a while, she looked up, searching his eyes for something-anything to tell her that they can do this.

And she did find it. Amidst the troubles she felt that day, he always found a way to calm her; to strengthen her in moments of defeat, to make her feel that this is home. Reflected in his eyes once again are his desire to make it work and for one more time, she willed herself to believe it.

"I'm willing to try it again if you give this a chance Diane." He said looking straight into her eyes. "Me and you, just us two."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm fully convinced that I've lost my mind. This is a crack fic, I know. But I hope you enjoy anyway. I'll try to make the next one a happy and fluffy chapter. Enjoy!**

Will knocked again, probably the third time already and like his previous attempts, it was answered. He began to get worried, thinking about the possible things he should do or not do. He knew she was pretty tired and had in fact encouraged her to go sleep it off for a while or take a bath, which she did, an hour ago.

"Diane." He called again waiting for her reply. When it was unanswered, he took hold of the door knob, ready to twist it around. "I'm coming in ok?" He added as he opened the bathroom door, immediately being welcomed by the scent of the coconut body butter she used. Candles lighted the bathroom, the main lights turned off and the ipod at the corner playing something by Bach. He wasn't entirely surprised but what worried him was the absence of any commotion at all. Venturing further, he proceeded carefully; the last thing he wants to do was to startle her.

"Diane?" He called again and as he rounded the corner, he couldn't help but smile at the sight. She wasn't answering because she was comfortably in a deep stupor. Her mouth was agape with her head resting on the rolled towel underneath her neck. Will didn't know entirely what to do; he wanted to leave her be but he knew that the water must have turned cold already; that and the fact that she shouldn't be sleeping in the tub at all. He walked towards the edge of the tub, unsure if he should seat himself or just remain standing. He knew she had nothing on and the bubbles were dissipating already. The last thing he wants to do is to be caught staring. However, he really needed to wake her up. Acting on instincts, he sat down and gently reached for her.

He touched her cheeks, rubbing it softly until he felt her stir. It took a while but when she did finally open her eyes, he could see the shock reflected in them. He watched her as she adjusted herself to the surroundings, reminding herself where she was.

"Hey." Will started, withdrawing his hands from her.

"Hi." She said hoarsely.

"I didn't want to wake you up but dinner is almost ready."

She nodded, this time straightening herself as much as she could. Will looked away, focusing instead on the floors.

"How long have I been in here?" She asked, still not moving from the tub.

"An hour." He said his lips forming a slight smile. "You must have been pretty tired."

"I was. I've been running from the office to the court all day long."

"Kluger still giving you a hard time?" He asked.

"Yep. He managed to decline four of my motions. I don't even know what to do with that case anymore. Plus the clients have been asking for updates like every hour." She replied, gently massaging the back of her neck. She winced a bit when she tried to move her neck and Will must have heard it because he looked at her again.

"You want something for that?" He asked and she immediately shook her head no.

"I'm fine. The tub isn't that comfortable." She said sheepishly at him, giving him a smile which he mirrored too. They stared at one another for a while until Will remembered how severely under dressed Diane was; turning his head abruptly to look away.

"I'm sorry. I should have left." Will replied, making a move to stand up but Diane's wet hands caught his before he could exactly move. He looked at her and she just shrugged, gesturing for him to seat himself again.

"It's ok, I don't mind." She began as he looked at him. "Nothing you've never seen before anyway."

Will chuckled, ducking his head once again. It was true, but still he didn't want Diane to think he was taking advantage of the situation. After a while, Will shifted himself, now turning his body towards Diane. The ledge was small enough and his ass was hurting. He reached for her, tucking a strand of her hair, feeling her lean to his touch.

"I should have been here when the movers came. I'm sorry." She said to him, remembering all of a sudden that tonight in fact will be their last night in her home; a thought which saddened her and it showed in her eyes. But if it was any consolation, at least she wasn't selling the place. No, it will still be maintained by her hoursekeeper, it's just that they needed to move to a bigger home.

" It's ok. The list you gave managed to tell us exactly what to do." He laughed at her and she swatted his hands away jokingly.

"What time do we have to leave tomorrow?"

"Around nine. I thought we could start early. We haven't exactly decorated the place yet." He replied, thoughts of the new house swirling in his mind too. It wasn't exactly Highland Park and they were both thankful for that.

"Have you called your sisters?" She asked again. Thanksgiving was just a few weeks away and Will wanted Andy to meet his cousins which Diane completely agreed to. Plus, they both wanted to show his sisters the new house, which hopefully they thought will be finished and completely furnished by then.

"Yup. It's gonna be an interesting holiday." He said, this time standing up from his current position. He reached for the towel that was hanging in the rack before he extended it to her. "Come on, the water is cold I bet and god knows Andy can't wait that long."

She laughed at him, extending her hand for him to take. He helped her stand up, all the while focusing on the wall behind her. She took the towel, wrapping herself in it before she stepped out, now completely standing in front of him. The water was dripping on the floor and she felt cold, but she wasn't entirely ready to move. Instead, she leaned towards him, giving him a kiss on the cheek earning from him a smile. She moved away after that, moving towards the bedroom already, Will following her. She made way towards the closet while Will went to the door, intent on allowing her some space. He was about to open it when he heard her speak in the most quiet voice. He turned around, watching as she casually slipped on a pair of pants.

"I told her about Andy." She said, her voice trying to sound casual as possible. Will didn't know what to do so instead, he stayed where he was. "She was in the office, we had a meeting about the class action case and I told her."

Diane still didn't turn around, afraid of how he might react. She knew she had to tell him, she just hoped he would understand. She couldn't exactly keep it to herself, not when he was being completely honest to her. She really didn't intend on telling Alicia but it just slipped and she found that the more she talked, the more at ease she was. The woman wasn't exactly happy but she listened and that was what Diane was only hoping for.

"What did you tell her?" She heard Will say and this time, she turned around looking at him. She made a move towards the bed, seating herself.

"I told her everything."

Will nodded appreciating her openness. He crossed the room and seated himself beside her. She felt him reach for her and she allowed him, looking up to him finally. She needed to know exactly how he felt about it before she could fully let go of everything that was holding her back.

He pulled her closer, resting her head against his chest and she felt him kiss her head. She closed her eyes and for a moment, remembered what had indeed transpired mere hours ago.

"_Diane, you don't have to tell me anything."_

"_I do, if you will allow me." The other woman across from her didn't object and she took it as permission to proceed. They were in an unchartered territory and Diane felt the only way to get through it unscathed was to tell the truth._

"_Nine years ago when we just starting out, we had a client- a very important one, it was the account that really opened doors for us. Jonas wanted to make sure that they were really taken cared of so he had assigned Will and me to take care of it personally. It was supposed to be a simple case but it didn't end as well as we'd hope. We were heading to trial that day, and we had some last minute strategizing to do so we had it in the car. Half way through our route, our client's were gunned down. The husband the wife died, so did the driver and the nanny. Will and I survived the accident and so did the baby." She said her voice breaking a bit towards the end._

"_Andy?"_

"_Yes. We later found out that someone from inside the company- a family member of our client wanted to kill them. Since Will and I were the soul witness, they had us under witness protection program with Andy. We stayed in London." When she looked up, Alicia just nodded and she continued. "We raised Andy, he was still an infant then. A year after, they found the guy and the case was closed. It was Andy's grandmother who had the custody. But since Will and I had bonded over Andy, she willingly allowed us to co-parent him. Will and I would go to trips to London and see him. That was until she died."_

"_You got full custody?"_

"_Yes, Will and I have custody of Andy." She said, looking at her. She watched as the other woman nodded, putting together the pieces she was finally allowed to get an insight of. Of all the times she was with Will, he had never mentioned anything about him, a thought she voiced out to Diane._

"_We thought it was best to not let anyone know. It was just Jonas and Kalinda who knew." She replied. "I told Will to tell you." She added unsurely meeting Alicia's eyes once again but the younger woman turned away._

_They remained silent for a while, their own thoughts occupying them. It was Alicia who broke the silence after a while._

"_Were you involved with him?" She asked, surprising herself with her new found courage. Diane saw the shift in the younger woman and was taken a back by it for a second._

"_We were." She replied honestly, for the first time admitting it to someone. "But that was before you came." She added._

_Will never really tried to hide the affair from Diane. And though she disapproved of it, not because she still had feelings for him, but she genuinely cared for Will and didn't want him to get hurt. He still did and it took a while before he finally forgave himself for it. She watched as her admission dawned on Alicia. It was hard to digest she knew, but she needed to tell her._

"_Are you with him now?"_

* * *

"I understand." Will's voice echoed and that was what brought her back from her thoughts. His hands were moving up and down her arms trying to mirror the thoughts he just conveyed.

"Will..." She began but he cut her off.

"What happened between Alicia and me was a lifetime ago. I can't change that but I can change my future and right now, that is still you and Andy. That's what I want and need more than anything." He looked at her deeply as he allowed his words to settle. He wasn't angry and he wasn't lying- he was telling the truth. Something he had kept on reminding her after his sudden confession that night when Andy was found- _me and you, just us two._

"I don't want what happened in the past happen again Will." She had said to him and he understood what she meant. They were two different people now; the times have changed them. But deep down, they both still know what mattered. He knew they both screwed up the first time and he knew that this time around, things will be different. He could already feel it.

"I do too."

"Let's just take it slow." The words finally left her mouth and no matter how simple it might have been, it meant everything to him. A smile graced his features and so did Diane's. He wasn't sure who leaned first but the sensation of her lips against his was nothing short of magical. It wasn't sensual or demanding. It was a kiss intended to seal their promise.

A knock on the door broke them apart and seconds later, their sons voice could be heard telling them both he was hungry.

"Ok buddy, we'll be down in a sec." He said still holding her in his arms. She was languidly smiling at him and he couldn't help but kiss her again.

"This isn't entirely taking it slow Will." She said to him but did nothing of any sort to stop him. Instead, she fully allowed him to do as he pleased.

"I know." He said in between kisses and she laughed, genuinely happy for once.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hope you like this chapter and thanks for the reviews. I'd like to warn you that the updates might not be on a regular basis from now on. My classes are starting and that will give me little time to write but I'll certainly try to do so. I'll see how it goes first. Thanks for understanding. Maxine**

Will entered their bedroom quietly expecting that Diane would have been a sleep. It had been a particularly tiring day for all of them; the stress of moving into the new house finally catching up. The house was dark when he entered a few minutes ago and Andy was sound a sleep in his room when he went in to check on him. He couldn't help but give the little boy a kiss, seeing how hard he had worked to make his room perfect.

That was why he was startled when he found Diane still up; she was leaning on the headboard, a book on her lap. She was in her nightgown, a sign that she was only reading to keep herself up until he came back.

"Hey." He said, approaching her side of the bed. She looked up, putting the book away before she turned to him.

"You're back." She said, watching as Will sat himself on the edge of the bed. He was tired, she could tell. He had been working hard all weekend, moving furniture's and redoing the walls to her liking and now that he is finally here, being able to catch a breath, Diane finally noticed how exhausted he looked. He still had paint on his hair and he still was wearing the same shirt he wore since this morning.

"I thought you'd be a sleep already." He said as he pulled back after giving her a kiss on the cheek. Diane removed her glasses, looking at him.

"No, I wanted to wait up for you." She said. "Where's Sarah?"

"She's in the guest bedroom. She was tired and a sleep half way through our drive." Will replied, moving his head from side to side noticing the deep ache on his muscles all of a sudden.

"Did you carry her in?" She asked, leaning a bit forward now. Through the dim glow of the lamp on the side of the bed, Will still noticed how worried she was.

"No. She woke up when we arrived but I helped her up. She wasn't technically sober."

Diane nodded in understanding. They were right in the middle of dinner when the phone rang. It was Will who picked it up and she noticed immediately that the phone call was important. He went hurriedly afterwards, telling Diane that Sarah, his younger sister was in town and in his apartment waiting for him. Diane was confused a bit then since she knew Sarah lived in Baltimore and Will never mentioned that she was in town. Apparently Will didn't know either.

"Is she ok?" She found herself asking.

"She got into a fight with Henry." He began and Diane noticed how his fist clinched at the mere mention of his brother-in-laws name. She wasn't entirely familiar with Henry, not having met him herself but she did quite know Sarah. Reaching over, Diane placed her hands on top of Will's squeezing it.

"She found out he was having an affair with his officemate and Sarah confronted him about it. They got into a fight and she left." He finished still not looking at her. Diane didn't know exactly what to do so instead, she moved towards him.

"I'm sorry." She said looking at him sincerely and this time, he acknowledged her by nodding. Diane knew Will was close to his sisters and would probably do anything for them. That is why she knew he took the news very hard. "If there is anything I can do..." She started and Will just gave her a smile.

"What you've done is already enough. Thank you by the way for letting Sarah stay with us and fixing up the bedroom." He said genuinely patting her leg.

When Will had called her a few minutes after he left to inform her that he was with Sarah, he casually mentioned that they will be heading to the West Inn and check her in. Luckily, Diane was quick enough to add that his sister could stay with them. Will must have been really worried for his sister that he didn't even put up any qualms. Of course Diane didn't mind; Will's family was like her family too and if it means she would need to sort through certain boxes to look for extra sheets, then she would do it gladly.

"I'll go take a shower, why don't you go to sleep." He said giving her leg a squeeze before he stood up. She stared at him for a while, worried again. Reaching for the book, Diane ignored her own body's call for sleep and instead waited for him. When Will emerged ten minutes later, he found Diane still in the same position reading. He stopped in his tracks for a while and instead of going to the closet, Will made his way towards her. Half way through he met Diane's eyes and when he was close enough, he pulled her towards him, giving her a gentle kiss.

* * *

The sun was shining through the parted curtains and Will tried his best to cover his eyes to no avail. Reaching absentmindedly for the person next to him he was startled to be greeted by the great expanse of coldness beside him. Rubbing his eyes, Will watched as the red glow on the alarm clock indicated that it was eight in the morning.

Stretching himself, Will rubbed the drowsiness from his eyes and proceeded to stand up. Having made his way already to the bathroom to freshen up, he followed the silent chatters that was emanating from the house not at all surprised that he was led to the kitchen.

Will made his way to Andy first who was on the breakfast nook playing with his toy soldier barely acknowledging him. Giving him a kiss on the head, the boy mumbled a 'good morning' to him before he returned his focus to the situation at hand.

Will smiled at his son for one last time before he made his way to the main kitchen finding Diane commanding it; skillet and spatula at hand. From the way it smells he was sure she was cooking bacon and that thought alone made him salivate with anticipation. She was on the phone, nodding at him as he entered.

"Good morning." He said giving her a kiss on the cheek before he reached for his mug, ready to pour himself a coffee. He listened to her side of the conversation, wondering how easily she could flip the bacon at the same time talk about strategies to whoever was on the other line.

Taking his mug, Will pulled up a bar stool-seating directly in front of her on the counter. He remained silent looking up only when he heard her say goodbye.

"I'm sorry. David Lee was being his usual delightful self." She said.

"I hope we are not getting sued again." He added with a smile taking a gulp of his coffee.

"No." She said, moving the bacon on to a platter. "Thankully. Sarah eats bacon right?"

Will laughed, nodding his head. He watched as Diane reach for the fruits in front of him knife in hand. Breakfast was almost ready; the bacons, pancakes and eggs all lined up and ready to go.

"Good, cause I wasn't sure what to make exactly." She said, waving the knife around which earned her another smile from Will.

"Thank you, this is more than perfect. I'm sure Sarah will appreciate it." He said. "Speaking of which, is she up?"

"Nope, she's still a sleep. You should have been too."

"The sun wasn't exactly cooperating." Will said gesturing for the curtains on their room.

"Oh I'm sorry. I forgot to close it earlier." She said, refilling his coffee. Will altogether brushed her off and instead gestured for her to take a seat which she did eventually.

"Did I tell you how wonderful you are?" He asked turning his chair towards her instantly being greeted by her smile.

"Yes, but it doesn't hurt to hear it again." She smiled sweetly at him.

"You are wonderful." He said, leaning in to give her a kiss. It wasn't passionate, just enough to convey his point and when they pulled apart, Will turned back towards his coffee while Diane called for Andy.

* * *

"You'll be able to make it later right mom?" Andy said putting the piece of bacon into his mouth.

"I'll join you once I'm done at the office but your dad will be with you today. So he will be bringing you there." Diane said, handing Andy a napkin to wipe the smudge of ketchup on his mouth.

"Ok."

Sensing his saddened mood, Will took it as a sign to bring up something.

"Don't worry buddy, your mom will come. Plus, Aunt Sarah is here. She's gonna watch you play too." At the mention of his aunt's name, Andy's eyes lit up already grinning. He never really got the chance to spend enough time with his aunt before and even if they did spend time, it was always hurried.

"She's here?" Andy asked.

"Who's here?" Turning all their attention towards the entry way, all of them couldn't help but smile as Sarah made her way towards the group. It was Andy who stood up first, running towards her and hugging her. Sarah barely had a chance to hold on to him properly or else they would have been on the floor.

"Aunt Sarah, you're here." He said enthusiastically.

"Slow down Andy, you'll hurt your Aunt." Will reprimanded.

"Hey kiddo, it has been too long. Let me look at you." The brunette commanded pulling up a bit to look at his almost grown up eight year old nephew. She couldn't help but reach in and give him a big wet kiss, something he objected; pulling as far away as he could.

All three grown ups laughed at his antics and when he was able to break free, Andy hurriedly went back to his seat, wiping his cheeks in the process.

It was Diane who stood up after, making her way towards her.

"Sarah." She said welcoming the woman with a hug and a kiss. "It's nice to see you." She added still holding her.

"Thank you for letting me stay." She said as they pulled back. Diane merely shrugged her off and instead directed her to the table.

"Come on, you need to eat something." Diane said.

"Diane made breakfast." Will said finally pulling up the chair on his other side for her to sit in. She took it cautiously still feeling a bit overwhelmed. Diane sensed that the younger woman wasn't exactly ready to be grilled and by the looks Will was sending her, he was doing more harm than good.

Reaching for his leg under the table, Diane rested her other hand there giving him a reassuring squeeze. Will turned to her taken a back by her actions but she was already too busy entertaining his sister.

"Andy, why don't you tell your Aunt about your game later." Diane said.

"Mom won't be there till after her work and dad said he would bring you along when he takes me to the game." He said stuffing his mouth once again with bacon.

"He's going to try out for the soccer team." Diane supplied. "I hope you could go, that's if you want too." She added.

Sarah nodded, giving her nephew a smile before promising to do so.

* * *

"Are you sure about this? I mean I can always talk to Sarah after work." Will tried again. He was currently perched on the couch in their bedroom, watching Diane as she hurriedly got dressed. She wasn't late yet but Diane wanted to go in early; something about talking to the associates and David Lee.

"Will, she needs you. I'll take care of the office, don't worry." She said to him for the tenth time momentarily looking up to him before she proceeded again to put things on her bag.

"I know but I just don't want you to..." He started only to be silenced by Diane's look. When she had suggested that he take the day off after breakfast, Will was adamant to fight his way through the idea. But somehow, she had her mind fixed to it already and the best thing he could do was just to give up. Still, he didn't like it one bit.

"Look." She said stopping whatever she was doing before she crossed the space between the two of them, kneeling right in front of him. She was being gentle towards him and he knew she meant good. Leaning over he rested his hands on both his thighs this time willing to listen to her. Diane too placed her hand gently on his thigh as well. "She came here because she trusted you to help her out. How can you help her do that when you're at the office? She needs you right now."

Searching for his eyes she saw as it finally dawned on him-the gravity of her words. Diane watched as the worried look passed over his features again knowing exactly what the reason for it was.

"Ok." He said finally, nodding his head in agreement. Diane smiled at him, giving his hands a squeeze before she tried to get up. But Will was quicker than her and before she knew it, his lips were on hers again. It lasted for a few seconds, only pulling apart when the need for air overcame them.

Pulling back Diane gave him a smile before she finally stood up. He too did the same.

"I'll make this up to you." He promised his hands on her waist as he looked intently on her.

"You better." She said jokingly allowing herself a smile. She placed her hands on his shoulder, playing with the fabric of his shirt there. "Now when you talk to her..." She began seriously. "Just be calm."

"I am calm." He said to her but if his voice was any indication, he certainly was not. Diane gave him a look and he conceded, nodding again.

"Now when you talk to her, just be calm and listen to her ok? She needs that right now and no matter how hard it might be, don't lash out on Henry." She continued looking up to him. He nodded in understanding again and Diane gave him a little smile. "Ok?"

"Ok."

"Good." She said. Leaning in once again, she gave him a kiss on the cheek before pulling apart. He watched as she reached for her bag, ready to leave now.

He followed her out of the room and towards the main door.

"I'm going sweetie. See you later ok?" She said to Andy, giving him a kiss on the head. "I love you." She added.

"Love you too mom." Andy replied, leaving his parents alone to go back to the family room where he was watching television; something Will made a mental note on to talk to him about it later.

Will opened the door for her, walking her out towards her car. He placed her things at the back before he opened the door for her to get in. Making sure she was settled, Will gave her one last kiss.

"Drive safely ok?" He said. "And be careful on the freeway." He added his hands still on the door and on the roof of her car, not yet willing to let her go. Diane couldn't help but give him an eye roll to which Will laughed. Diane hated being treated like a kid and Will knew that but sometimes; he just wants to make sure she understood his worry.

"Will." She said ready to turn on the engine. He nodded once again finally backing off. Just as he was about to walk towards the main house, Diane called him.

"Just tell her you love her Will, I'm sure she will appreciate that." She said giving him a final smile before she waved him off. She backed out of the driveway and after a few minutes, she was out of sight.

Will once again turned his attention back to the main house, this time stopping when he saw who was watching their interaction.

"What was that all about?" Sarah said giving him a questioning look as he passed her on the doorway.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. Hope you like this chapter. There will be twist in the next few chapters and I'm hoping you will like it. I do hope I'll have some time soon to write it though. Anyway, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed specially a certain someone who gave a thoughtful insight about the title and inspired me to write the twist. You know who you are and I want to thank you.**

"It's not from our end." Kalinda said her high heeled boots echoing through the four walls even before she entered the office. She dropped the files she was bringing the in the table in front of her, allowing Diane access to them. The older blonde woman pushed the glasses further into her face, not even looking up at Kalinda as she scanned the documents.

"And you can confirm this how?" Alicia said eyeing Kalinda from her position across Diane. She was pensive, a look not well suited to her otherwise collected demeanour. Both women stared at each other, both gauging if the other one was bluffing or not. Sure this legal trouble with Bishop has once again brought their firms together but it doesn't mean that the former friends have all together buried the hatchet.

"His legit businesses are doing well. I've got records and financials; we are clean. Anything that might have caused the feds sniffing is certainly not a bone from our backyard." Kalinda said, looking at Alicia and then to Cary who was seated beside her.

"Well if you're insinuating that it's from ours then..." Cary started, looking at Diane then towards Kalinda, a sigh of disbelief echoing from him.

"Look, Mr. Bishop is going to get arrested in less than twenty four hours, that's if we can't stop them. Now we can't do our job if we don't know what he is going to get charged of." Diane finally said, placing the folder in front of her then removed her eyewear.

"And how do we even know that?" Alicia said straightening her spine.

"We keep tabs about Mr. Bishop." Kalinda finally answered, meeting Diane's eyes before she spoke; clearly remembering the conversation she had with Lana earlier this morning while they were both under the pretense of having a casual business breakfast.

"Ok." Cary began, looking at Alicia intently. "We will see what we can find. I'll make some calls." He finished standing up from the chair he was occupying before he left Diane's rather spacious office.

All three women were now left alone once again and before any of them could begin to talk, Diane's assistant came barging in, her personal line attached to her ear.

"Mr. Gardner wants to talk to you." She said once she was close enough, handing Diane her cellphone. She thanked Jenny and proceeded to excuse herself, moving towards the other end of the room leaving Alicia and Kalinda to themselves.

Even though Alicia usually has an impressive control of her behaviour, she couldn't help but turn towards the direction Diane went to, taking into account the change of demeanour that now seems to inhabit her once colleague.

Diane had her back against them, safely cradling the phone close to her ear. Seating herself on the sofa in the other corner of the office, she made herself comfortable. The moment she heard Will's strained voice amidst the background of loud noises did she then finally remembered what time it was and presumably why he was calling.

"Tell me you are stuck in traffic." He said not even greeting her. She could already sense the anxiousness in his voice and she couldn't blame him. It had completely slipped her mind- Andy's soccer tryouts that is and how she had promised to be there. Looking at her wrist watch, she silently cursed herself realizing that it was now half past four and she should have been at the field minutes ago.

"I..." She started, looking back at the table she had just left coming into eye contact with Alicia immediately. She noted how flustered the younger woman was, Diane realizing that Alicia must have been looking at her. "Will..." She started again, this time her voice full of resignation, something he also picked up through the line.

"You're still at the office aren't you?" He said and she silently nodded. He couldn't see the gesture she just made but by the lack of reply, Will knew he was right. Silence prevailed for a while, both trying to figure out how to make it work. It was never like Diane to just forget something especially when it came to Andy and the fact she did told him that whatever was holding her up must be important.

"Bishop is getting arrested in less than 24 hours and we can't figure out what it's for. Alicia and Cary are in the office now. Cary is making a call as of the moment to try to figure this whole thing..." She finished dissolutely, her shoulder's slumping and her voice full of remorse. She so badly wanted to leave now and let them take care of it but with Will out for the day and how important Bishop is as a client, she really had a limited choice. Will must have understood for he nodded, agreeing to let her stay.

"Maybe I can slip out of here for a few minutes and catch the game." She suggested meekly, both of them knowing it was not a plausible idea. Having realized what this might be doing to Diane, Will back pedalled immediately.

"Look, Andy will understand. He knows you would come if you could; this is just simply beyond our control. Don't stress about it too much ok? I'll make sure Andy knows that." He said his voice sounding calmer and in control now. Diane nodded unsurely, the guilt already creeping in to her very core.

"I'll try to stop by." She said looking up when she saw Cary once again entered. "Tell him I love him and I'm sorry for not being able to make it." She added quietly. Will had reassured her once again and before she knew it, the call had ended. Pulling herself together, Diane shrugged of the feelings that were like bitter poison to her and instead composed herself, getting her mind once again to the task at hand. Rejoining the group, she watched as Alicia desperately tried to avoid making eye contact with her, further proving her suspicion. Turning to Cary instead, Diane wished that he found something.

"He is getting arrested, but it's more complicated than we originally thought." Cary said looking at both Diane and Alicia noticing the looks of anxiousness on both women-though for reasons entirely different than what he originally thought of.

"Ok then. I guess we better call him. In the mean time, we can pool our resources and find out why. We are working under one team now so feel free to occupy any conference room you'd like and you can ask Jenny anything you need." Diane said standing up. She was in her warrior queen mode, something Cary and Alicia were quite familiar of. The other two lawyers stood up too, nodding their heads.

"Let's meet in thirty minutes and brief everyone about the case." Alicia added ready to leave too.

* * *

It was thirty minutes after eight and everyone was still up and running. Associates and paralegals were busy bustling from one end of the office to another, cellphone's and laptops in hand. They were still not close to finding out the possible cause of the arrest and by the looks of it, they were pulling an all nighter. Not that the client himself was being helpful. His presence in the office made the air surrounding them even heavier and everyone was eagerly doing their best hoping that this would be over soon.

Diane was supervising Kalinda's interview with Mr. Bishop, Alicia and Cary present in the meeting too. They were not leaving anything to chance now and they knew that the stakes were always high especially when it came to this client. Still Diane's mind frequently drifted back to her son and how it was going for him. It was killing her-the disappointment and anger she felt for herself. And no matter how many times Will messaged her to tell her it was going to be fine, that did little to comfort her at all.

"So you did not hire this person?" Kalinda asked once again, her features certainly suspicious of what the other one was saying.

"No, for the last time I did not. I don't even know this person." He said nonchalantly rolling his eyes as if what he was accused of was absurd which it was not.

"Because they have him testifying that you hired him." The investigator pressed on now catching both Alicia and Cary's attention too, certainly not aware of the latest piece of information.

"No they don't." He said angrily now, his posture one of a person ready to defend himself.

"Again, I will ask you, did you hire him?"

The room remained quiet and certainly the man across of them remained that way too. In a matter of seconds, he has reverted himself, obviously taking everything into consideration.

"Look Mr. Bishop, we need to know so we can help you. If you did hire him, we need to know so we will be able to take actions or else the feds will catch as off gaurd." Alicia added looking at him giving him her full attention.

"I need to think about it." He said looking at all of them before he slowly stood up and left the conference room, leaving all of them at a loss once again.

"He is hiding something." Cary said chewing the tip of his pen as he leaned fully to the back of his chair.

"We need to find out what it is." Diane said intently to Kalinda, her message emanating clearly to the other woman. The investigator nodded, closing her yellow notebook and pushed herself away from the table standing up. She left the room more determined the ever, slowing in her tracks for awhile enough to catch the figures that were making their way to the halls of Lockhart-Gardner.

* * *

Diane was gathering her documents from the table, intent on leaving Cary and Alicia to work on their own for a while when a gentle tap on the glass door all took their attention. Standing in the doorway was Will with Andy on hand, a smile of triumph plastered on his cheeky face. Diane hurriedly left the room leaving behind the papers and without thought held her arms out to meet her son halfway through. Andy did not disappoint for the moment he saw his mom, he removed his hand from his fathers grip and instead rushed to her side, wrapping his arms around her waist. Diane bent down a little, kissing his head and then his cheek before she returned his embrace. The display did not go unnoticed; instead it was out for everyone to see. Cary and Alicia were watching the interaction from inside the conference room where the mother and son were currently huddled and outside, a few paralegals and assistants were visibly intrigued some even melting into puddles with the sight in front of them.

"I got in mommy." He said looking up to her mother, still clinging to her. Diane couldn't help but give him a kiss once again, smiling proudly at him.

"I am so proud of you honey." She said brushing away the wet locks that were slightly covering his eyes. "I am so proud of you." She once again said this time looking up at Will who was still leaning in the door way. The same pride was reflected on his eyes and the gentle smile that was gracing his features was enough for Diane to remember how saddening it was that she wasn't able to witness it herself. Brushing those thoughts away, Diane looked back at his son before she urged him towards her office. Her arms draped around him.

Diane looked back at Cary and Alicia for a while, smile still playing on her lips. It was Cary who acknowledged her, nodding his head and telling her that they will handle it. Giving them a thank you once again, Will too joined Diane and their son towards her office. It was only when they had completely left that Alicia allowed herself to breathe again. For once she felt like vomiting; feeling the room going stale. She needed to breathe and without turning back, left the room and walked towards the elevator. She didn't give Cary any explanation, all she knew was she needed to get out for a while. Thankful that the elevator was empty, Alicia waited until the doors were surely closed until she allowed herself to fully let go. She didn't cry, no she didn't. But she felt sick. The look she saw on Will's face was something she was not prepared for and something she ultimately thought she couldn't handle. She didn't expect for the feeling to be quite like that; but it was. It felt like a ton of bricks collapsed on top of her and she got to feel every drop of the hard object on to her. No! She didn't like what she saw because no matter how much she tried to burry it, she knows she still felt something for that man. And she is prepared to handle every emotion that comes with it but not this one. She couldn't entirely figure it out but even if she did, she knew it will hurt more. She thought it would never come but it did, creeping in like a thief in the night- Will Gardner had completely moved on and probably even in love with someone else.

* * *

They didn't talk about why she wasn't able to make it. They didn't even bring up the topic of how he hoped she would have seen him play. No; her son was an astute human being and a conscious one at that. Once they got into the office, he plopped himself beside her mother laying his head immediately on her lap. She stoked his hair, happy to listen about how excited he was about their next game and how thrilled he was that he met new friends. Both his parents listened to his excitement, happy to relish in his enthusiasm and pure joy. It was until Andy mentioned his aunt's name did Diane remembered that Sarah is supposed to be with them. Turning to Will, he answered her unvoiced question.

"She didn't want to come up. She's taking a walk around the block as we speak." He had said but something about the way he said it made her wonder if perhaps there was something more to it.

Nodding her head, she refocused her attention to Andy who was getting sleepier. Running her hands through his hair, she whispered.

"Why don't you let your dad take you home, mommy might be here for a while and I know how tired you must have been." She said.

"But I want to stay." He said sleepily, proving her point.

"I know, I want you to stay too but I know you're tired. Come on, I promise I'll make this up to you." She whispered into his ear, giving him a tender kiss. The little boy looked up to her dreamily a smile suddenly appearing.

"I've been a really good boy."

"I know and I am very proud of you too." She said. "I love you so much baby." She said again, this time sealing her words with a kiss. "But you need to go home."

Andy finally nodded. "I love you too mom."

But instead of leaving right away, Diane continued stroking Andy's hair while they both waited for Sarah to meet them up at the parking lot. By the time Sarah had arrived, Andy was a sleep and Will was forced to carry him. Diane took hold of his bag and his coat while Will steadily picked him up. They made their way towards the elevator, catching it just in time as Alicia stepped out. They had everyone's attention for sure. This was not something they do. They've never brought Andy to the firm and eventhough at this point everyone knew his existence, Will and Diane made sure that their private lives remained private. Still, this was a treat for those prying eyes and the image in front of them were too good to pass. Giving Andy one last kiss, Diane waited until they were safely in the elevator before she moved away, this time feeling more energized than ever.

* * *

"I've thought about it and I'll agree to talk that's if you can ensure that I won't go to jail." Bishop said looking at his lawyers with certainty this time. The mere mention of freedom at any cost immediately brought everyone's attention and all of them looked at one another, unsure of how to proceed.

"Mr. Bishop we can't promise you that but we will try our best. Now I think it's time we stop playing games and start talking." Diane finally said looking at him equally.

Bishop nodded, turning to Kalinda once again.

"Check his connections with Cuba and Lopez, you will find your answer there." He said. "I'll be at my house if you need anything." Standing up and turning to leave, he made his way towards the door only to stop in his tracks.

"Your son is in a great league. He'll do good I'm sure. Next time when you have something planned with him, you can cancel on me. I don't mind. I have a son too and I know how important those little moments are." He said giving Diane a smile before he turned again leaving.

All four of them remained silent for a while and it was Kalinda who finally brought them all back to their reverie.

"I'll go check it out." She said leaving the room.

All of them nodded. Following Kalinda's lead, Diane left the conference room too.

"This place surely is changed." Cary said to Alicia who remained silent.

* * *

Diane was sitting in the chair behind her desk in her office doing paperwork while she waited for Kalinda's call. It was almost eleven in the evening and everything was finally slowing down; everyone glad about the possible lead. It was a knock on the door that shook her out of her thoughts. Looking up she was surprised to see Will a take out bag on his hand. Shutting the door, he walked towards her rounding the table.

"Hey. I thought you went home. Where's Andy?" She said watching as he set the food on the table. The smell of Chinese food permeated the room and it was until then that she realized how hungry she was.

"He's with Sarah and I just checked on them, they are now at home." He said. Sitting at the edge of the table, Will leaned towards her giving her a small kiss on the lips. "Hello." He said once they parted.

Smiling, Diane settled her hands on his leg and gestured towards the food he brought.

"I figured you haven't eaten anything yet. And before you ask, I made sure Andy has eaten too." He said smiling at her before he grabbed her hand pulling her up. "Come on, I'm hungry too."

"You didn't eat?" She asked grabbing the take out with her as they moved towards the sofa at the corner. Will took a seat while she proceeded to take the food out of the bag, setting it in front of them. Passing him the chopsticks and the noddles, Diane couldn't help but give him a smile.

"Come on, you need to eat too." He said his mouth ready to receive the noodles. Diane laughed a bit, sitting beside him. Before she did touch her food though, Diane gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you." She said. Noticing the smile that graced his features, Diane moved towards the food in front of her picking the dimsum immediately. They ate in silence for the remainder of dinner, just glad to be able to catch a breath finally. Occasionally Will would ask her to pass the food or he would just pick from hers and she would do the same to him too, neither in a hurry for once.

"Thank you for dinner." Diane once again said, placing the cartoon in front of her and replaced it with the wine glass. She leaned back towards the couch, instantly feeling Will's hands wrap around her shoulder.

Will didn't say anything and instead nodded. For the most part they stayed like that. Will's thumb was drawing patterns on her forearm and she had her other hand resting on his thigh, both of their thoughts running a stray.

Sensing Will lean towards her, Diane felt him give her a kiss on the temple and as he leaned back, he allowed a sigh to escape him.

"We went to the hospital earlier." He said silently, noticing immediately the worry that spread through Diane.

"What..." She said. "Why?"

Looking straight a head, Will answered.

"Sarah's pregnant and they couldn't find the baby's heartbeat."

Upon hearing the words escape from his mouth, Will turned to Diane, her mouth agape and her features a mixture of shock and worry.

"She collapsed right after the game. We called 911 and she was brought to the hospital. They ran some test and we found out." He said heavily his features darkening upon the memory.

Once Diane was able to gather her bearings, she looked at Will.

"Is she ok?"

_To be continued._


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. Hope you like this. **

The house was still silent when she had woken up. It was just half past six in the morning when she finally was able to wrestle out from Will's insistent grip on her waist. Putting on her robe and exiting their room, she checked on both Andy and Maggie, Will's three year old niece. Jill, Will's older sister had made a surprise visit a few days ago to help out with Sarah who was going to have surgery today, thus the quiet house.

She likes having family around but sometimes, she just misses this hushed solitude that was usually afforded to her so early in the morning. Will was never a morning person and without something important to attend to since it was a Saturday, Diane was sure she will have a good solid two hours for herself. Reaching the kitchen, she leaned on the counter for a while, unsure of what to do. Ever since Sarah and Jill had arrived, they have taken command of morning breakfast and usually, when both Will and she had woken up, all they had to do was congregate in the kitchen and help themselves of the food that was already served. Today though, Diane felt a certain drive to make breakfast. Deciding that coffee would be the best way to start, she moved away from the counter and started making a pot. The kids weren't really big on bacon and the sausages she realized and pancakes and waffles were the best way to put food into their stomach. Reaching for the things she needed, she was halfway through putting the mixture into the bowl when she felt two warm hands circling her waist.

"I was wondering where my shirt went." He said, nuzzling her neck.

"You want it back?" She said to him, moving her head to the other side to give him more access. She felt his hands roaming the expanse of her belly and his warm breath on her neck. Still, she tried to continue what she was doing.

"I would, but it looks too good on you."

"You sure?" She asked him, turning her gaze to his lips, their faces just millimetres apart. Noticing it, Will reached for her neck, bringing his head towards hers, their lips meeting for the first time today. He kissed her slowly, taking his time but as each moment passed, they both realized how much they truly missed one another.

Since Sarah's predicament, Will had been spending more time with her making sure her needs were taken cared off. Her husband hasn't particularly come around and with the latest news on the baby; she had needed quite a lot of support lately. So as Will tended to his sister, Diane was left managing both the firm and Andy. Her case load had almost doubled and with Andy almost going to school, things have been hectic for both of them.

Feeling him turning her around to face him, Diane obliged. His hands were already roaming inside the fabric of her shirt. Diane reciprocated by pulling him closer, kissing him with such vigor. When she felt his hands cupping one of her breast though, she knew they had to stop. Pulling away, she gently placed both her hands on Will's chest. Too caught up in the moment, Will realized eventually and couldn't help but look at her to see if she was ok.

"The kids will wake up any moment." She said breathlessly, her forehead touching his. Nodding his head, Will removed his hands from under her shirt. Feeling the lost of the contact, Diane reached for his hands and placed it on her hips instead. Looking at his lips once again, Will realized what she was trying to say.

"But I can still kiss you right?" He asked and it was Diane's lips on his that told him he was right. He was fine either way, kissing her was always nice and a drug he had been always searching for. When he asked permission to deepen the kiss, it was she who first opened her mouth slightly and the contact was just too much to bear. When the need for air became apparent, both slightly pulled back but Will didn't waste much time and instead gave open mouthed kisses on her neck.

"Will." She said again, reaching blindly for the counter behind them.

"Yes?" The mischievous grin apparent in his face. He knew the effect it was doing to her and if he will not stop whatever it was he was doing to her then they might as well go all the way. But he had no plans of doing that just yet, not this way at least. They haven't really consummated their new relationship and he had no intention of doing it now, in the counter hurriedly with the chances of the kids catching them.

So instead of needling her more, he pulled back and instead gave her a soft kiss on the lips, not demanding but nothing short of want either. Finally finding their rhythm, Diane encircled her hands on his neck and he placed his hands on her waist.

"I was planning on cooking." She said as they pulled back a bit. Will turned to look at the things in the counter, something he hadn't noticed when he entered.

"Pancakes?"

"I hope Maggie likes it." She said, turning a bit too.

"She will love everything you make. You're apparently the newest cool aunt in town."

Smiling at him, she couldn't help but give him one last kiss. The little was girl was obviously smart and nothing short of the beauty department. She was unlike any three year olds she had met, not that she had met many of them. But still, the little girl impressed her so much, add the fact that the other adores her much the same. Untangling herself from Will's hold, she moved to the opposite side of the counter, realizing that distance would probably do them good.

"There's coffee in the machine." She said watching him nod. More comfortable leaving the cooking to her, Will took command of just whisking the batter as she fried each one. They were set into a rhythm when two pairs of pitter patter upstairs made them realize that they won't be completely alone in a few minutes. Touching her arms gently, Will left the room and headed upstairs.

Minutes later, he came back with the little girl in his arms and their son beside him. It was picture that Diane will never forget and for a moment, she disregarded whatever she was doing and silently observed as the three made their way towards her. Will was placing a tender kiss on Maggie's fat cheeks while the girl tried to stifle a yawn, his other hand gently holding Andy's.

"Good morning." She said rounding the corner, kissing Andy first before she welcomed Maggie who was already reaching for her.

"Good morning auntie." The little girl said not quiet as clearly as she buried her head on to the crook of her neck. Diane gently rocked her running her hands on her back.

"Hey mom." Andy greeted too also hugging Diane's leg. Both Will and she tried to cover up the laugh that was trying to escape from both of them. Ever since Maggie had arrived, both kids would try to compete for Diane's attention and she completely understood. Andy was not used to having other kids around and although he likes Maggie, Diane sensed a little bit of jealousy there.

Bending down a bit, Diane ran her hands through his hair.

"Hey baby."She said. When Andy motioned to be picked up as well, Diane looked at Will; both realizing that whatever their son was asking for was not physically possible. Instead, Will picked up Andy and both of them moved towards the kitchen. Placing both kids in the counter, Diane asked both of them if they wanted a glass of milk which both nodded in agreement.

"What do you guys want to do today?" She asked watching as both of them drank from their glasses.

"Can we watch a movie?" The older one said peering through the glass.

"Ice age." Maggie said excitedly and for a moment, Will looked at Diane moving towards her as he did so, placing his arms on her waist.

"Ice age?" He asked.

"The movie with the elephant, remember? We watched in the theatre." Diane supplied, leaning into him a bit. After a few minutes, he understood what she meant. The experience of watching a cartoon in the cinema was something Will would never do unless made to do so and when Andy had asked for them to watch it, he couldn't entirely say no.

"Ok." Diane replied. "Why don't you guys go to the family room and we can eat breakfast while we watch the movie. How does that sound?" Before she even finished, the kids were already squirming eager to get down from the counter. When they were safely on the ground, Will accompanied them leaving Diane alone to finish breakfast.

* * *

The movie was already starting when she set the last plate of food on the table and both kids immediately reached for the pancakes. Diane smiled and after a while, settled at the other end of the couch both kids separating both Will and her. Maggie leaned towards her, enjoying the warmth that Diane provided. Not helping herself, she leaned and gave the little girl a kiss. Will watched their interaction, thinking of all the 'what ifs' that were currently circulating his brain. Something he voiced to her when both kids had settled on the floor after they were done eating, concentrating on the movie fully.

Will had his arms draped around her as they both stared a head.

"What if we had another kid, a little girl, what would that be like?" He said casually and he couldn't help but notice Diane stiffening a bit.

"I think we're a little late for that." She said after a while turning to him, looking at him unsurely.

"No,no, I'm just saying." He quickly reiterated. "What would that be like?"

Releasing the breath she had not known she was holding Diane smiled at him finally. For him to think of that even was a little foreign sounding to her seeing that both were a little uncomfortable of the thought of a kid until Andy came along.

"I'd say that we have fully entered the alternate universe." She supplied with a laugh, throwing her head back as she looked at him. Will too joined her.

"But it would be nice, wouldn't it? You'd have a shopping buddy; I'd have someone to take to games too." He said softly; too serious for her liking. If he had only known what his words meant to her, she wondered if he would still have that loving expression on his face. Still, the purity that radiated from him was too much for Diane to look at and instead, she leaned closer, kissing him softly.

When they pulled back, she shifted a bit in her seat, leaning her back against him, her head safely tucked on his chest. They both watched the movie together, different thoughts running through their heads. Occasionally, Will would plant a kiss on her head and at certain times, she would lazily draw patterns on his pajama pants.

"What time do we have to leave?" She said looking up.

"Around eleven. Raine will be here around nine so that would give us some time to get ready." He said casually, remembering once again that his sister would be due for a surgery later on. The thought clouded his features, one which Diane noticed. Placing her hands on his chest, she looked at him.

"She'll be fine. She's a strong woman and we will be there for her after. Ok?" She said.

"You are wonderful, I hope you know that." Leaning again, he kissed her. Realizing that the kids were watching not the tv but them, Will pulled back a bit but not entirely giving her leeway to move.

"Their eyes are on us." Will whispered. "Don't move. They'll turn around eventually."

And after a few moments, they did. Releasing his hold on her, Diane slipped back to her previous position. Halfway through the movie and already, she was getting bored. Taking a hold of his hands, she placed it on her stomach, playing with his fingers.

"You're bored aren't you?" He whispered and having felt her nod, Will inched a bit closer to her; kissing her temple, then the corner of her mouth and eventually her neck. Not giving her a chance to escape, he started nibbling the skin he found beneath the angle of her jaw. Taken a back, she clutched the bottom of Will's shirt.

"Still bored?" He whispered but the only reply he got was Diane's hands gripping his thigh. Taking it as a sign, he placed his hands on her thigh. "Baby, you're burning up. You sure your ok?" He whispered again, luckily, before things could go any further, they heard the front door open and in walks Raine.

"We need to get ready." Diane said, flushing.

"Thanks for coming in today Raine, we might be a little while." Will responded, regaining his composure.

"No problem, I'll make sure the kids are ok. And please tell Sarah my regards." She said in reply, moving into the position her employers just vacated. Noticing the newest arrival, both Maggie and Andy immediately stood up from their position and welcomed her. Both Diane and Will watched them for a while and it was Diane who moved towards their bedroom first with Will following closely behind.

* * *

Once safely tucked into their room, Will immediately grabbed hold of her waist and moved towards her lips. The temperature of the room suddenly escalated and with no one watching them anymore, nothing stood on their way. Pulling Diane along with her, he felt the back of his leg hitting the bed and he sat down immediately, Diane straddling him.

His hands were freely roaming her body now and the feeling of her open mouthed kisses was getting to him. Moving his hands along her thigh, he felt the edge of her shirt and once again, continued where he left of early in the morning. Diane too needed more contact and without hesitation, helped Will in removing his shirt. The tension and the want had been mounting for weeks now and stolen make out sessions suddenly became not enough. Pushing herself closer to him, Diane felt Will's growing bulge and for a moment wondered if this would be it.

"Diane." He called out as he layed them both gently to the bed, Diane hovering above him. Without hesitation, he kissed her again with his hands exploring curve her body has to offer. When he was sure they were heading for the home base, his phone suddenly began to ring.

"Ignore it." She said, this time nibbling him. When it was her phone that began to ring, both knew it only meant one thing. Stopping their ministrations, Diane pulled back and reached for the device, confirming her suspicions. Sitting up, Will too nodded, reaching for it. When Diane made the move to get up, he immediately grabbed her, not allowing her to get away.

"Hi Jill." He said. "I know, we are on our way."

Diane could only hear from Will's side of the conversation and from the looks of it, Sarah was about to be wheeled in to surgery. Hearing Will respond again, she knew they better get ready. Saying their goodbye's, she looked at him, a hint of smile on her lips.

"We better get going or we will never hear the end of it from Jill." She said, brushing his lips with her thumb. Nodding in agreement, Will stole one last kiss from her before he allowed her to stand up.

* * *

The surgery didn't take so long, but all of them knew that just because it was over doesn't mean it will be fine from now on. On the contrary, everything has just begun and it will take all their support to help Sarah out. It was one thing to have a cheating husband; it was another thing losing a child. Diane placed her hands on Will's thigh as they waited for the doctor to come out. Hospitals were never really their thing and no matter how much they tried to avoid it, they always find their way here. Jill was sitting opposite them and both couldn't really just pass up the look Will's older sister was giving. She had been watching them like a hawk ever since her arrival but both didn't feel the need to enlighten her. What she saw was what they are and even if they wanted to explain to her what exactly was going on they can't because they themselves weren't sure.

Luckily, the double doors opened and out came a man dressed in scrubs. It was Will who greeted him first but Diane visibly paled when she saw who it was.

"And this is Diane." Will turned, introducing her to the man.

"Diane Lockhart, it's been a while. How are you?" The man said, greeting her effectively. He was oblivious to the growing discomfort she was feeling and instead, held out his hand.

"Jim." She said. "I didn't know you were operating Sarah." She added.

"I didn't know she was a family. This must be your husband then?" He turned to Will who was visibly puzzled.

"You know each other?" Will asked, more towards Diane than the doctor. He knew instantly that there was a connection there, a common history but as to what extent, he didn't know. But he was sure on one thing, he didn't like it one bit; not the way the doctor seemed too familiar, or that Diane was visibly uncomfortable. Placing his hands on her waist, he watched as the doctor confirmed that in deed he knew Diane.

When the doctor finally got over the whole thing, he proceeded to tell them that Sarah will be in the recovery room and that everything went according to plan. Leaving them behind, Jill went with the doctor to see how her sister was.

"Are you ok?" He asked, turning towards a silent Diane.

"Yeah, I think I just need some air." Without turning back, Diane left Will walking briskly towards the exit.

* * *

He had been sitting for a good hour all by himself now, reprocessing everything that happened. It wasn't the fact that they both knew each other that bothered him, it was they way Diane reacted to the doctor. He had known Diane for a long time now, aware of almost all the men she had dated, but he knew she had never mention something about Dr. Jim Scott and that made his brain tick even more. Something about the equation was bothering him and without a thought, he reached for his phone calling the one person he knew could help him.

"Kalinda, I need something."


End file.
